


this is not a true love song

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 书信, 原作向, 字数：1500, 旅馆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译，原作：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748555">this is not a true love song</a>，作者：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o">pearl_o</a><br/>埃里克写了一封信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a true love song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is not a true love song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748555) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 



旅馆的床上方的天花板有三条裂缝，不过现在一条也看不见了。因为房间很暗，唯一的照明来自漏进窗缝的城市灯火。然而，埃里克知道那三条裂缝就在那儿。他在这个房间呆了一个星期，已经记住了它们。他的睡姿一成不变——仰躺，在胸前交叉手臂。但他睡得不怎么好（他从来睡得都不好。不过，当然了，他在入狱之前睡得相对好一些——狱中的日夜无穷无尽，千篇一律），于是他许多时候都在做这一件事情：仰望。

他现在并不想睡。房间对面的书桌上有一摞报纸——他每天都会浏览报纸，寻找提到变种人的每一句话，用红笔做标记。有时候他拿剪刀毁掉它们。报纸旁的打印机里有一张纸。

迄今为止，他只打下了日期和抬头。白纸黑字好似嘲笑。

_亲爱的查尔斯。_

有太多的可能、太多的发展方向、太多的歧路——假如并非条条都是歧路的话。

埃里克深呼吸了一口气。他听见远远传来微弱的市井杂声。尽管太阳早已落山，仍有那么多人同他一样醒着。声音近了、大了——那是天花板上电扇不变的呼呼声。他得时刻用他的能力留心着电扇，不然它会脱节，每转一圈都咔哒作响。他不很清楚自己为什么会在乎这种事，毕竟电扇更像是摆设，在逼人的暑热下毫无助益。

暑热。它像是有了自我的人格。似乎人人都在谈论暑热，每当埃里克离开旅馆、一言不发地与街道或是集市上的人群擦身而过时，他听见的都是这回事。 _暑热马上就消停了，_ 他们都向彼此保证， _要下雨了，暑热就要消停了。_

从他来的那天起他们就这么说。雨仍未下。

但埃里克不在乎暑热，真的。毕竟，它比另一个极端好多了。他记忆中的那些个苦冬——衣衫褴褛，饥寒交迫，跋涉冰雪——已经过去了三十多年。然而，有时候，假如他没有及时刹住车，那些回忆仍然会迎面扑来。他宁愿过一百个这样的热带夏天，也不想再感到那股寒意了。

埃里克将他的能力向打字机的键盘伸展过去，抚摸那结实的金属物件。写信或许是个错误。他之前也寄过信——有三封了、也许是四封，自从他上回见到查尔斯之后。当时查尔斯流着血，在华盛顿的骄阳下盛怒不止。他不知道查尔斯有没有读过哪怕一封信，也许他没有读就扔掉了。果真如此，埃里克也谈不上惊讶。毕竟查尔斯从来没有回过信——不过话说回来，埃里克仍在流亡，也没有一个固定的地址。现在已经快到他该离开这里的时候了。

他的锁骨中间、耳朵后面、腋窝、膝盖和手肘里面都是汗。隔着短裤和背心，他都能感觉到腿下和背后的床单是潮的。

他又吸了一口气，尽可能的深。接着他听见了——远处雷声隆隆，只过了几秒，闪电随之而至，一下子照亮了整个房间，甚至越过了眼睑。电流带来的美妙安抚像是流进了他的血管。

接着就是雨声。一开始是涓涓细流，但很快就下大了，成了真正的倾盆大雨。

还是来了。暑热消停了。

 _亲爱的查尔斯，_ 埃里克想着，又睁开眼睛，望向看不见的裂缝， _亲爱的查尔斯。_

他展开他的能力，打字机键盘的规律咔咔声响起来，在沙沙的雨声中好似切分音。

_昨天我躲进了一家书店，一条默默无名的小路上的一个满是尘埃的地方。我在那儿买了一本诗集——你吃了一惊吧，我想。我记得，你肯定也记得，早些日子，我们有一回沉浸在文学的讨论中。但这一本之中有我很喜欢的地方，还有些让我想起你的地方……_

埃里克直到纸写满了才停下打字。他没有签名——哪个名字都没有签——但在纸上的最后一点地方，他以 _我爱你_ 结尾。他不记得他有没有跟查尔斯大声说过这句话，有些话在纸上更容易说出来。实际上，很多话都是如此。

也许到了早上，他会把这封信再读一遍，然后撕成碎片——它是弱点，也是感情用事。这两者他都承受不起。他还有那么多的工作要做。

不过，他怀疑自己不会撕毁这封信，尽管撕毁才是明智之举。哪怕这静谧的一瞬逝去，他将迫使自己收起任何绵延的疲惫或是孤独，束之高阁、深埋地下，从而完成必须的事业……他认为自己很可能会寄出去。

他睡去，屋顶上的雨声仍在耳畔。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留下kudos❤


End file.
